Another
by phihope
Summary: BTS fanfict with Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHOPE as main cast. no summary bingung mau apa summarynya. pair utama NamSeok / namhope, slight HopeKook. Jung Hoseok ft All BTS members. not a romance story


**ANOTHER**

 **Jung Hoseok (main cast)**

 **With BTS members**

 **NAMSEOK/NAMHOPE/RAPHOPE slight HopeKook FANFICTION**

 **RATED T**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !**

 **IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kelas kami kosong. Aku dan keenam temanku menuju balkon kelas. Kami sudah menyelesaikan ujian yang mempertaruhkan pengorbanan kami selama bersekolah di Bangtan Senior High School ini. Aku dan teman – temanku bersenda gurau. Seperti biasa, kami akan membicarakan topik – topik yang tidak jauh dari masa depan kami bertujuh. Mungkin setelah ini kami akan berpisah menentukan tujuan hidup kami masing – masing. Jadi kami putuskan untuk berkumpul di depan kelas yang akan kami rindukan di masa depan ini.

Lelaki bergigi bunny itu mengeluarkan sebuah gitar. Dan kami pun bernyanyi dengan riang gembira. Aku melemparkan sebuah lelucon yang membuat mereka merasa terhibur. Berbagai lagu pun kami nyanyikan. Aku mengagumi adikku ini. Dia memang satu tahun dibawahku, tapi bakatnya sangat banyak dan otaknya pun cerdas. Ia sangat ahli dalam memainkan gitar. Aku pun meminta untuk diajarkan olehnya. Ia mengajariku, teman – temanku memperhatikanku dengan serius. Sampai kekasihku, Kim Namjoon, dengan sengaja memotretku dengan kamera polaroid miliknya. Ia sibuk memfoto kegiatan kami bersama. Meskipun dia banyak memotret diriku. Ia tak langsung melihat hasilnya. Namjoon berkata, dia akan melihatnya saat sudah puas mengabadikan moment kami bertujuh. Kini waktu sudah menjelang sore. Kekasihku pun melihat – lihat hasil jepretannya. Dan ia mendadak terdiam dan tercengang dengan muka pucat saat melihat salah satu foto. Tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang. Dengan segera Namjoon berdiri, menyimpan foto – foto yang dia potret tadi. Dan meninggalkan satu foto di meja.

"uhm.. guys... m-mari kita pulang." Kata Namjoon dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Mengapa sekarang? Ini masih sore Namjoonie, lagipula aku masih ingin belajar gitar kepada Jungkook." Kataku penasaran. Namjoon hanya diam dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia memberi foto tersebut kepada Jin. Kebetulan, Jimin dan Yoongi berada di sebelah Jin. Mereka bertiga melihat foto tersebut, dan mendadak panik. Membereskan buku – buku mereka. Aku dan Jungkook kebingungan.

"Kemasi barangmu Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok. Kita pulang." Kata Jin. Aku dan Jungkook hanya mengerutkan kening sambil mengikuti perintah dari Jin. Setelahnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan isi foto tersebut. Kami pun menuruni tangga, dan berjalan keluar. Aku diliputi rasa penasaran, tapi aku tak bertanya. Setelah kami keluar dari gedung sekolah. Namjoon memelukku. Dan menenangkanku. Kelima temanku yang lain memandangku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kuartikan. Jungkook pun sepertinya juga sudah mengerti isi foto tersebut. Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang tak diberitau? Namjoon memberi kode untuk mengelilingiku, dan dia memberikan fotonya padaku. Aku melihat foto tersebut dengan seksama. Aku melihat disitu ada aku yang sedang memetik gitar. Dan... tunggu... nafasku tercekat. Keringat dinginku mulai muncul perlahan, kakiku lemas. Kepalaku terasa berputar – putar. Kulihat ada sosok bayangan wanita, nampak menyeringgai ke arahku, dia berada di belakangku. Aku pun merasa ketakutan, mendadak Yoongi mengeluarkan korek dan membakar foto tersebut. Dan setelah itu, aku merasa penglihatanku mulai menggelap. Dan oh... sungguh... aku sangat benci dengan hal itu. dan yang aku tahu terakhir sebelum aku menutup mataku, Namjoon menangkapku, dan disebelahnya nampak wanita tersebut tersenyum menggerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **AHHHHHHH MAAFKAN AKU SAMA FF INI ;;-;; FF HORROR PERTAMA, KEJADIAN ASLI TEMENKU, YANG PAS ITU ADA AKU. CERITA TTG FOTONYA BENER. TP KLO YANG PINGSAN DKK ITU CUMA NAMBAHIN DOANG/? GATAU KENAPA MENDADAK BIKIN INI;;-;; MAAF YA MENISTAKAN HOSEOK HUHUHU**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
